


情歸何處

by cuxxxzzz



Category: The King of Blaze, 古鏡奇談, 火王
Genre: Chinese Mythology & Folklore, Crossover, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:17:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuxxxzzz/pseuds/cuxxxzzz
Summary: 近年《火王》改編成電視劇, 基本除了名字和原作沒多大關係, 遙想起當年的感動, 想延續仲天(特萊斯)和千湄(珊諾)的故事, 所以就起了動筆的念頭.原作也有舊版和新版, 舊版感情線比較混亂但接近現實, 新版雖然經過梳理但然缺失細膩, 世事難兩全.同名《情歸何處》有兩首歌, 本文也會從特萊斯和珊諾兩個角度敘述我心目中他們的故事的延續.緩慢不定時更





	情歸何處

情歸何處

作詞：流真  
作曲：張勇強

是幸福　是快樂　我從來不曾覺得  
是緣分　是錯誤　想也想不透  
說時光快　又萬般感慨  
說是情愛　又多麼無奈  
多少次重聚　多少次期盼  
只能留在夢裡追尋  
為愛而過　為愛而活  
人歸何處　情歸何處

 

情歸何處

作詞：張美賢  
作曲：倫永亮

夜有點涼　讓晚星將這漆黑天際再燃亮  
微弱聲浪　逝去的歌風裡迴盪　撲進我的心窗

沒有隱藏　為我的戀愛不止一趟有期望  
然後失望　我卻始終一個模樣　實在誰伴我地老天荒

我在尋找可依偎的胸膛　愛在何方我笑我紿終希罕  
　仍然願意准許當天飄進夢鄉　為紀念曾經遇上

夜那麼長　或間中嚮往孤身一個去流浪  
無論怎樣　到了天邊海角　還是會有我的方向

似戲一場　驟眼的相見相識相愛更時尚  
還是感謝　有過一刻將我燃亮　但是誰伴我地老天荒


End file.
